


Midwinter

by Mobi_On_A_Mission



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beachkru, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Winter Solstice, giving gifts, moving in to a new house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission
Summary: When they get up to the door, there’s a sign hanging from it. His mouth goes dry when he reads the inscription, carved with block lettering: THE MURPHYS.“What’s going on, Raven?” Emori asks, sounding like she really does know what’s going on.Raven wraps an arm around each of their shoulders. “Welcome home, guys. We all agreed, this one is for you. We wanted it to be a wedding present, but the whole building a house thing takes time.”
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: bellarkescord advent calendar





	Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic I've posted in the last four days... wow

Murphy has never celebrated the winter solstice on the ground before—only on the Ring where winter was just a range of dates on a computer calendar—but he’s gotta say it’s a good holiday. Levitt helped him make a big afternoon meal, and now everyone is curled up in their one communal cabin and taking a well-deserved day off building up their new community.

Murphy is sitting on his and Emori’s furs, her knee just barely brushing his as she reads from an old corny romance novel they grabbed from the bunker. He can’t really understand the appeal of reading books like that when he’s got all the romance he could ever want in real life, but Emori enjoys them. Occasionally she gets this cute little twinkle in her eye and sways her whole body with it—rounded pregnant belly and all—and it makes Murphy smile in turn.

“I have something to show you guys,” Raven says, standing up from her place beside Murphy and brushing the dirt off her pants. “It’s in the cabin we’re working on.”

“Can’t you just bring it down?” Murphy asks. He’s gotten all comfy, and he’d rather not walk all the way up the hill when Raven could just do it herself.

“It’s too big for that. C’mon.” She looks between Murphy and Emori, excitement and expectation in her eyes. “Both of you!”

Emori carefully marks her place in her book and helps pull him up, rolling her eyes at his reluctance.

They grab their coats and slip on their boots. Emori leads them away.

The afternoon sun shines bright up above them, reflecting off the snow and making the ground glimmer. They trudge up the hill, boots clomping through the snow.

“What are you showing us?” Murphy asks when the cabin comes into sight from behind the trees.

“You’ll like this,” Raven says cryptically.

Emori squeezes Murphy’s hand in hers. She’s wearing gloves, but it’s from the cold rather than fear of any other person. She’s safe here. He takes the hint to shut up and follows obediently.

The house is a work of art, if Murphy can say so himself. They’ve been working on it for the last six months. Murphy was the one who came up with the layout, per Raven’s request (he didn’t bother questioning her). Soon it will be ready to move in: initially as a group home for about half of them, then eventually as a couple’s or family’s home.

The cabin is cute in Murphy’s very humble opinion. The front is a simple covered porch and two windows made of wood on hinges since they don’t have any glass yet. Maybe someday, if they salvage some or manage to make some of their own. It’s low priority.

When they get up to the door, there’s a sign hanging from it. His mouth goes dry when he reads the inscription, carved with block lettering: _THE MURPHYS_.

“What’s going on, Raven?” Emori asks, sounding like she really does know what’s going on.

Raven wraps an arm around each of their shoulders. “Welcome home, guys. We all agreed, this one is for you. We wanted it to be a wedding present, but the whole building a house thing takes time.”

Murphy and Emori share an excited glance. “This is all for us?”

“All for you. Now don’t blame me, we just wanted to do something nice for you.” She pauses. “And avoid having to deal with a screaming baby in the group cabin.”

Emori lays a hand on her belly, unconsciously patting the swell of it.

“Oh so this was a selfish move?”

“Purely.” Raven laughs. “We knew it was only a matter of time, with you two.”

They turn and wrap her in a group hug.

“Thank you so much,” Emori whispers.

“Yeah yeah.” They break apart and Raven cocks her head at Murphy as Emori heads toward the door. “Now take your wife and go check out your new home.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Murphy grins at Emori, who is brushing her fingers over their name on the sign, a smile crossing over her face.

They both take their shoes off, and Murphy pushes open the door before turning to her.

Picking up a pregnant woman is pretty awkward, but she’s not super big yet. Emori laughs into his shoulder as he hoists her up bridal style.

“Since we missed it on our wedding day…”

“You watched too many movies.” Emori laughs. “You’re such a sucker for romance.”

“Says the woman who reads in her free time?”

He carries her across the threshold and they share a quick kiss, Murphy’s heart swelling with pride. He can hear Raven chuckling to herself as she follows them inside.

Last time Murphy saw the house a couple days ago, it was completely bare. Now, though, there are a few pieces of furniture moved into the space. To the right is a simple square table with four chairs around it. Beyond that is something of a sitting area, still empty. A narrow staircase wraps around the back corner and a fireplace lies in the middle of the house on the wall between two closed curtain doors.

That’s not what catches Emori’s eye. “John, look!” she says, pointing to the back wall. It’s a painting, something Murphy has never seen before. Emori picks a lantern up off the floor and walks up to it. Murphy follows right behind her and when they’re close enough, it takes his breath away.

It’s them. Him and Emori, smiles on their faces, gazing into each other’s eyes. From what they’re wearing and how Emori’s hair is styled in the painting, it’s clearly their wedding day. Even without a camera, they have a wedding picture and it’s the most beautiful thing Murphy has ever seen.

Well, almost.

Emori ghosts her fingers over it, clearly in awe over the artistry. “Clarke?” she asks.

Raven hums in response. “She thought it would be a good memory to look back on.”

“We’re gonna have to thank her later, won’t we?” Murphy says, smiling. He’d love nothing more than to thank her for this. His and Clarke’s relationship has gotten a lot better since they all un-transcended. They respect each other, even _like_ each other. They’re starting to become friends.

They stare at the painting for a bit longer, until Murphy pulls away. “Let’s go see the bedroom.”

Behind a deep red curtain near the front door lies the bigger of the two bedrooms. Emori pushes the curtain to the side and gasps at what she sees inside: Kaylee’s bed. It’s just like it was in Sanctum, eerily regal against the modest trappings of the cabin. But looking at Emori’s face, it’s clear whatever craziness it took to get it out was worth it.

Emori squeals and clutches onto him. “Did you do this?”

“No,” he says honestly, shaking his head in disbelief. “I had no idea.”

“The bed was my idea,” Raven says. “And let me tell you it was a pain in the _ass_ to get here. But I know how much you liked it, and how much your back has been killing you since the baby.”

Emori attacks Raven in a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you! I love it!”

Raven sighs. “And just like that, it’s worth all the hard work!” She chuckles. “Okay maybe I wasn’t actually the one to do the hard work. Blame the bum leg, I can’t carry for shit.”

“You got it here one way or another.” Murphy smiles. “Now she’s never gonna shut up about it.”

“Hey, I’ve been following the one bed comment a day rule!”

“You’ve already broken it twice today.”

“No fair.” Emori screws up her face. “Today doesn’t count.”

“Sure, babe.” He chuckles to himself, then frowns. “Now I feel bad. Our friends have done all this for us and we have nothing in return.”

Emori rolls her eyes. “We have gifts, John. The maple syrup you’ve been collecting? It’s no _house_ , but it’s more on the level of usual winter solstice gifts.”

Oh right. Of course. The syrup would make great candies for their friends. “What would I do without you, Mori?”

Raven scoffs. “Trust me we do _not_ want to see that happen again. For any of our sake.”

Next they see the other bedroom right next door. It’s still empty, but John stands in the doorway and can’t help the glee that spreads through him.

“What do you see?” Emori asks him, standing next to him to clutch onto his arm and lean her head against his shoulder.

“I see our family. Over there, a crib next to the wall-” He gestures to the right. “-and there, beneath the window, I see you with our baby on your chest, rocking her to sleep.”

Emori entangles the fingers on her right hand with his. “We don’t know it’ll be a girl.”

“It will.” Murphy doesn’t quite know how he knows, but he is sure of it. Even if Emori is equally as assured their baby is a boy.

“You know what they say about mother’s intuition.”

 _Mother_. Murphy can’t quite wrap his mind around it. Logically he knows that this baby makes them parents now, but it doesn’t feel real. It’s like he’s living someone else’s life—the life of someone who knows what he’s doing. Wasn’t it only yesterday Murphy himself was toddling on after his own father? And now there’ll be a whole new person who doesn’t know any better than to trust him with her whole world.

“What they say about mother’s intuition is just to placate her so her hormonal ass doesn’t tear them to shreds.”

Emori snorts. “And what makes you think I won’t do that?”

“Eh.” Murphy shrugs. “You love me too much to kill me.”

“Depends on how hormonal I am.”

“Okay so on a scale of one to ten…?”

Emori pushes his arm and brings her badass hand up to cup his cheek and kiss him. “Always a perfect ten, John. “Always.”

He nuzzles his nose against hers, eyes fluttering back open to gaze into her deep brown eyes. Her cheeks are cold and he’s sure his own are stained pink by now. Even with the thick walls there’s a chill inside the cabin.

“What about a fire?” he asks. “We’d better break in the new fireplace.”

“Or the new bed.” Emori whispers, a devilish glint in her eye.

“I like the fire idea!” Raven calls from the main room.

Murphy pats Emori on the arm and lifts the curtain to kneel in front of the fireplace. He gets to work lighting a yule log as Emori and Raven talk logistics about someday hooking up running water to the cabin. The spring is serving them well with fresh water, and it’s uphill from here. Apparently that is very good news.

Emori opens the front and side windows and she and Raven discuss where the other homes will be placed. They’ll have neighbors, close enough for community but far enough for privacy.

As for Murphy, he just loves the sound of Emori’s voice when she’s excited about something. They have a chance at a real life here. He can’t wait to make a million new memories in this home and in this fresh chance they’ve been afforded.

Not long after he’s finally got the log on fire, there comes a knock at the door. Emori crosses over and opens it, letting their friends all filter in. First is Echo, whom Emori wraps in a tight hug immediately. Behind her comes, well, everyone. Each one is carrying a lantern or a flashlight. Traditionally for the winter solstice they’d burn candles, but they don’t have any of those so the electric kind suffices.

The wind howls outside, but they stay cozied up in the cabin. It feels a lot smaller with everyone inside, but Murphy loves it this way. The cabin feels like a home already, even though it still looks unfinished without much furniture.

Eventually curiosity gets the better of them and Murphy and Emori venture up the narrow staircase and find the upper loft area. It’s not a full second floor, the part over the main room open to below, but beyond that is a pretty sizable room. The ceiling angles down to form the walls as well, and it covers the space above both the bedrooms downstairs.

“What’ll we use all this space for?” Emori says.

“This would make a great kids’ room, for when they’re a little older.”

“Oh it’s they now?” Emori raises her eyebrows. “Not she?”

Murphy’s cheeks heat up. “I wouldn’t mind having another someday. If that’s something you want.”

Emori hums. “We don’t want this one to be lonely, after all. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We’re still young, there’s lots of time to think about having more babies. For now I just wanna enjoy this one.”

Murphy grins. “Sounds like a plan.”

They return downstairs, and it’s time to give gifts. John goes alone to the kitchen they’ve set up a little ways down the hill to grab the syrup, and Emori stays back to cuddle up next to Echo and catch up. Even in such a small community it feels like they’re so busy most of the time they don’t get to really talk. Emori is always busy running around with Raven making technical plans, and Echo is on construction more days than not. By the end of the day all any of them want to do is sleep.

Even though their lives are busy, they’re happy like none other. It’s like it was on the Ring: a safe family, except now they’re back on Earth. It’s truly a place they can call home.

Once everyone is back and cozy inside, they exchange gifts. Emori leads Murphy in thanking everyone for the house, then they pass out a container of syrup to each of their friends. They don’t receive any more gifts, as everyone did so much in helping to make their dream home come together, but their friends pass little gifts around. Clarke has done some sketches, though nothing as big or beautiful as the one she made for Murphy and Emori (he can admit to himself he has a sense of pride at that). Octavia has found some old clothes and renewed them. They’ve all done a little something or other, and it’s a beautiful way to spend a holiday.

Murphy is cuddled up between Raven and Emori, laughing as their friends tell old stories. They all jump in where they can, filling in the gaps where others are confused. Today they speak mostly of the good times, though every one of them knows the greater darkness that lurks on the periphery of every story. This healing is about remembering all the good in life: to light up even the darkest of days.

When night really does come, the house starts clearing out as people bid their goodnights and head back to the communal cabin down the hill. Echo is the last to go, just a minute after Niylah and Octavia leave. Emori wraps her in a hug. Murphy smiles—Echo always seems happy to have her hugs though she never initiates herself. Murphy follows suit right after, whispering “thank you” and “happy solstice” into her ear.

The door thuds shut after Echo, and suddenly the cabin feels empty. It feels odd to have all this space to just himself and Emori. This is a good kind of quiet, but it’ll take some getting used to.

He guesses just when he gets used to it the baby will be here and there will be no more quiet anyway.

Murphy sets a few logs in the fireplace and Emori gathers blankets. She makes them a little nest as he finagles a fire together until, completely satisfied, he sits back and lets her wrap her blanket around his shoulder.

“They say the solstice is a day of death and rebirth,” Emori says, gazing into the flame. “That’s why fire is such a big thing. It’s where life and death meet.”

Murphy hums and cuddles her closer, crossing her legs over his lap and wrapping his free hand around her shoulder under the blanket. “I assumed the fire thing was just because it’s cold.”

“Maybe.” Emori sighs. “I just like how it’s the darkest day of the year yet the tradition is to make it one of the brightest.”

His wife is such a hopeless romantic, and he loves everything about that. He smiles at her. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m feeling… very bright today.”

Emori drifts off to sleep on his chest. Murphy holds her close and watches as the firelight dances across her face and makes her skin glow. It reminds him of when they were in Emori’s mindspace together, right before they ascended. Murphy had been content to die right there. He had Emori and that’s all he wanted.

Looking around here and now, Murphy still wants Emori. She’s still the most important person in the universe, still his whole world. But his world is starting to grow and there’s room in it for more than just her. Now they have a house big enough for a whole family… and a whole community of friends who came together to help make this for them. It’s more of a life than Murphy ever dreamed of having, and he’s forever grateful that he has the chance to live it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful People! ❄️❄️❄️
> 
> I know I just posted 18k of memori Christmas fluff yesterday (which you can check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872745)), but with the bellarkescord advent calendar event going on, I just had to write more holiday fluff! This really is the time for my soft heart to shine lol. Please let me know what you think in the comments! I always love hearing from you ❤️
> 
> The 100 Fic for BLM Initiative is going strong, and we would love to take your prompts in exchange for your donations to a good cause. Please check out our [carrd](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/) if you are interested! You can also find me on tumblr [@mobi-on-a-mission](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mobi-on-a-mission).
> 
> Much Love!  
> -Mobi ❤️


End file.
